Shelly de Killer
Shelly de Killer is a witness in Farewell, My Turnabout, the fourth and final case in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All. He is one of the two antagonists in this case, the other being his client who requested his services in the murder of Juan Corrida. Shelly reappears again in Gyakuten Kenji 2, playing a much larger role in the story. ''Ace Attorney: Justice for All'' De Killer received a request to assassinate actor Juan Corrida who played the Jammin' Ninja, an action hero and to steal a wooden bear figurine containing a suicide note and bring it to his client. However, Mr. Engarde was arrested based on evidence that was planted by his manager, so de Killer had to resort to desperate measures in order to procure his client's acquittal; Namely, kidnapping the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright's friend and aide Maya Fey, and then forcing Phoenix to defend Engarde in court, threatening to kill her if he would refuse or fail. The court case drags on, and despite the culprit having been identified as de Killer, Engarde is under suspicion of having hired this assasin. To clear his client's name, de Killer resolves to testifying in court about his client through a two-way radio transceiver; Naturally, he lied and tried to pin the blame on Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews. Knowing that de Killer would kill Maya if he got in his way, Phoenix decided to show de Killer that his client, which he oh-so trusted, was actually planning to blackmail him with a video recording of the murder. This infuriated de Killer (who values trust more than anything else), who subsequently broke his contract with Engarde and let Maya free. Engarde, in the knowledge that he is now de Killer's next target, desperately confesses his guilt, choosing rather to face punishment for his crimes than to live the rest of his life with de Killer chasing him. Breakdown The transceiver de Killer uses to communicate with the court breaks apart violently; The case falls off and the various parts come loose. When he regains his composure, the transceiver is sweating oil. Gyakuten Kenji 2 Turnabout Target Shelly de Killer appears in the very first case, where he is the initial suspect for the assassination attempt on the president of Zheng Fa, Teikun Ō (Di-Jun Huang), initially posing as an ice cream vendor called John Doe. Once Horace Knightley, one of the president's bodyguards attempts to dismiss everyone from the investigation after he reveals his partner Ethan Rooke died, de Killer immediately drops his facade and takes Knightley hostage, asking him to let Edgeworth continue his investigation. He reveals he considered Rooke a worthy rival, for he was the first person to ever injure him, when he attempted to assassinate the president himself, unlike Knightley who ended strangled by him. Once he figures all the truth, de Killer makes his escape, but not before leaving a cryptic hint for Edgeworth to decipher. The Forgotten Turnabout After the entire case is solved, Edgeworth and Kay find a familiar radio transceiver in the secret 51th floor of the Grand Tower, which starts ringing. Once Kay picks it up, de Killer calls Edgeworth's name and talks with him, giving him a hint that there was a mastermind behind all events, which Edgeworth confirms he suspected as well. The Grand Turnabout After Edgeworth retrieves evidence from a safe in the 51th floor, he meets with de Killer in the building's rooftop. de Killer tells he is after the mastermind as well, because he never broke his trust by not revealing to him the true nature of the president (who was actually a body double that took his place after the real one was murdered 12 years before the game takes place). After Edgeworth reveals Simon Keyes is the mastermind and the murderer of the fake president, de Killer appears before everyone and attempts to kill Simon, but he is stopped by Ryōken Hōinbō (Sirhan Dogen), who begs de Killer to spare Simon's life. Though de Killer finds amusing that an assassin like Dogen would go to such lengths to protect someone, he agrees to spare Simon and once again escapes. Personality Shelly de Killer is an assassin of honor: the one thing he believes in the most is the trust between his client and himself. Should a traitor arise, that person would be de Killer's next target. He is usually very calm and collected, and does not hesitate to throw death threats to all who stand in his way. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Legacy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Starvers Category:Nameless Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Mercenaries Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain